


i hate it here

by 7eny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Diary/Journal, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Gen, Journalism, M/M, Major Illness, Other, Poetry, Rants, References to Depression, This Is STUPID, Trans Male Character, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7eny/pseuds/7eny
Summary: somewhere i can type all my problems away





	1. mary jane

**Author's Note:**

> some things may be sensitive to some viewers, be aware :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drug usage.

i sit here everyday 

swallowing away

sorrowing pain

with the most beautiful,

mary jane.

\- t


	2. hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of starving.

i remember you telling me to starve. 

i cried that night because you don't care.

how selfish can parents be?

one meal a day,

is all i need i guess.

\- t


	3. stay away from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alcohol addiction and manipulation ahead.

i can't stand going over there every weekend 

always drunk, out of hand 

i wish i could stay home, being around you literally hurts 

inside and out, i fucking hate you

i despise you, for hurting and manipulating me

because i now know after all these years of sick living 

of what you are beneath

i am observant, something you aren't 

\- t


	4. isolate

i know you're trying to get my attention

you're trying too hard, it's obvious 

only if you'd understand, my silence towards you

wants to linger forever 

\- t


End file.
